bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Lara Ali celestiali
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50987 |idalt = |no = 1381 |element = Luce |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = F |description = I suoi draghi erano estremamente rari, in grado di assorbire la forza del loro maestro. Ma una recente ricerca ha dimostrato che, una volta maturi, i draghi avrebbero potuto avere la stessa energia dei loro maestri, al punto da fondersi con questi. I draghi avrebbero potuto donarle un immenso potere, affinché potesse crescere e sfruttare a pieno il suo potenziale. Poi avrebbe sicuramente combattuto assieme alla dea della benevolenza per proteggere gli umani. |summon = Ho deciso di fidarmi di lei ad ogni costo... Così come lei si è fidata di me... |fusion = Non sprecherò questo potere... Se solo potessi alleggerire il suo peso con questo potere... |evolution = Queste ali sono la prova di un legame con un buon amico. E sono il simbolo che mi guida... E ora, verso l’orizzonte! |hp_base = 6007 |atk_base = 2212 |def_base = 2242 |rec_base = 2212 |hp_lord = 7802 |atk_lord = 2755 |def_lord = 3018 |rec_lord = 2746 |hp_anima = 8919 |rec_anima = 2448 |atk_breaker = 3053 |def_breaker = 2720 |atk_guardian = 2455 |def_guardian = 3316 |rec_guardian = 2600 |hp_oracle = 7652 |def_oracle = 2872 |rec_oracle = 3193 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |ccant = 44 |ls = Splendore del Drago Sacro |lsdescription = +50% ATT e PS massimi - Probabile riduzione dei danni del 20% - Impedisce l'effetto Ignora DIF |lseffect =* |lsnote = 20% chance to reduce 20% of damage taken |bb = Clarsveila |bbdescription = Combo di 14 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici - Grande ripristino PS - Grande ripristino PS per 3 turni - Grande aumento degli attacchi BB per 3 turni - Impedisce danno critico per 1 turno |bbnote = 300% boost to BB Atk, gradually heals (3000~3500 + 10% of target's Rec) HP, heals (3500~4000 + 40% of healer's Rec) HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 14 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Ain Soph Aur |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 20 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici - Aumento considerevole ATT e DIF relativi a REC per 3 turni - Grande ripristino PS per 3 turni - I danni subiti possono ripristinare i PS per 3 turni - Impedisce danno critico per 1 turno |sbbnote = 20% chance to heal 20~30% of HP from damage taken, 50% boost to Atk and Def relative to Rec, heals (3000~3500 + 10% of target's Rec) HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Fantome Fumo Mortale |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 25 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici - Impedisce danno critico ed elementale per 3 turni - Riduzione del 75% dei danni per 3 turni - Gigantesco aumento probabile riduzione dei danni durante la guardia per 5 turni |ubbnote = 30% reduction in damage taken on Guard |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Lume del dio drago |esitem = |esdescription = Riduce il danno subito per 2 turni quando i PS sono meno del 50% - Aggiunge un aumento considerevole del rilascio di CB e CC per 3 turni a BB/SBB |esnote = 25% damage reduction for 1 turn, 35% boost to BC and HC drop rate |eseffect =* * |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * |evofrom = 50986 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +20% ATT e REC |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = +20% DIF, PS massimi |omniskill2_cat = Barra BB |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Danni subiti aumentano leggermente barra BB |omniskill2_1_note = 2~3 BC fill |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Potenziamento aumento barra BB sotto attacco |omniskill2_2_note = 3~4 BC fill (Prerequisito: Sbloccare "Danni subiti aumentano leggermente barra BB") |omniskill3_cat = Riduzione danni |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Impedisce i danni elementali |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Aggiunge effetto aumento ATT a BB/SBB per 3 turni |omniskill4_1_note = 140% boost |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Potenzia effetto aumento ATT su BB/SBB per 3 turni |omniskill4_2_note = +20% boost, 160% boost total (Prerequisito: Sbloccare "Aggiunge effetto aumento ATT a BB/SBB per 3 turni") |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Aggiunge impedimento effetti riduzione ATT, Dif e REC a BB/SBB per 1 turno |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = 50 |omniskill4_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di riduzione dei danni subiti del 50% per 1 turno a BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Uno dei Dieci, parte II |addcatname = Lara Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Mitigatore)= *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT e REC del 20% *10 Sp - Aumenta DIF e PS massimi del 20% *30 Sp - Aggiunge impedimento effetti riduzione ATT, DIF e REC a BB/SBB *50 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di riduzione dei danni subiti del 50% a BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Buffer)= *10 Sp - Aumenta DIF e PS massimi del 20% *20 Sp - I danni subiti aumentano leggermente la barra BB *20 Sp - Aggiunge effetto di considerevole aumento ATT a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Potenziamento effetto di aumento considerevole ATT a BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge impedimento effetti riduzione ATT, DIF e REC a BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - Aumenta DIF e PS massimi del 20% *20 Sp - I danni subiti aumentano leggermente la barra BB *10 Sp - Potenziamento aumento barra BB sotto attacco *30 Sp - Aggiunge impedimento effetti riduzione ATT, DIF e REC a BB/SBB *50 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di riduzione dei danni subiti del 50% a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}